


Nothing to Regret

by crippling_depression



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is Luke, F/F, Kara doesn’t have super powers, Kara is Princess Leia, Star Wars AU, SuperCorp, its really just the Princess Leia comics but I made it gay and about supercorp, professional relationship to gay relationship, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crippling_depression/pseuds/crippling_depression
Summary: Kara feels helpless after her planet is destroyed. Everyone is expecting her to take time to grieve but she and her new pilot friend have another plan.





	Nothing to Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t even seen the third or fourth season of supergirl but the Princess Leia comics reminded me so much of these lesbians, I had to write it.

 

It is a time of both Hope and mourning within the rebellion. While on a secret mission to deliver stolen plans for the death star to the rebel alliance, princess Kara Zor-el was captured by the Galactic Empire and forced to witness the battle station’s power as it destroyed her home planet of Krypton.

 With the help of a farm girl pilot and a fast talking smuggler, Kara escape her captors and completed her mission. Using the plans, the alliance was able to destroy the empires ultimate weapon. Having proven themselves a formidable enemy to the empire the rebels are in more danger now than ever.

 The surviving members of the rebellion gather to celebrate in their victory and to mourn their loss. “We have much to be grateful for,” Kara Zor-el, Princess of Krypton stood before them, “Thanks to your courage, we have delivered a telling blow to the empire with the destruction of the Death Star.” She waits for the celebration to die down before continuing, “But our own casualties were not small. Let us take a moment to honor the last souls of Krypton. To honor King Zor-el and Queen Allura In-Ze.” Silent mourning falls over the room, which is broken by the Princess, “May they forever be remembered.”

 “That’s all she has to say? Man what’s with the ice princess?” A rebel pilot whispers to his friend next to him. “You know royals. They don’t show emotions to the peasants,” his friend responds before a third shushes them both. They tune back in to what Kara has to say, “I apologize that there is not time to mourn, but the empire knows our location, therefore, our first priority is to find a new base of operations. To that end, all rebel fleets have arrived to assist us in evacuating Yavin immediately.”

 General Henshaw took the floor from there, “Each of you has been assigned a station for dismantling and transporting. Some of you will be asked to scout for potential outposts. All of you are invaluable. Through you, the alliance lives to fight on. Now, to your stations.” The crowd starts to loosen up and leaving as the General finish by saying, “May the force be with us all.”

 “Alex!” Kara got the attention of the farm girl pilot before she leaves. Alex breaks from the crowd to see what Kara needs from her. “Alex, tell me you’re staying.” Alex nudged Kara, “You couldn’t get rid of me, princess.”

 “I’m so glad... why are you looking at me like that?

“Like what?”

 “Strangely.” She couldn’t decipher her expressions.

 “Huh. Anyway. Like you said, there’s so much to do. 3PO! R2! This way!” Alex started walking off to go help the rebels any way she could. “Wait. Kara. I–I guess I was looking at you kind of strangely. The thing is... um... I mean...”

 “Spit it out, Alex.”

 “You let me lean on you when Jeremiah died. And that meant so much to me. I guess I just wish you could lean on... anyone.” As Alex made her full exit, something caught Kara’s eye. A pilot was standing in front of the statue of her parents across the room. Her helmet was tucked under her arm and her black hair tied in a messy bun. Kara continued on her way.

——

Kara joined some other rebels to help out, but was met with Admiral Ackbar barking orders. “Move it along, soldiers! Every moment we dawdle broadens the targets on our backs! Let’s go!”

 Kara interrupted, “Admiral Ackbar?”

 “Princess! My personal condolences on your loss, my child. Such a trage— pardon me.” He points a finger at an innocent rebel, “YOU! SOLDIER! STOP DROPPING THINGS! BEING CURSED WITH HUMAN HANDS IS NO EXCUSE FOR CLUMSINESS!”

 “I... I’m sorry sir...”

 “Children. You’re all children.” He directed his attention back at the kryptonian, “what do you need princess?”

 “An audience with General Henshaw, if I may admiral.”

 “You’ll find him in there, but I can’t promise he’ll have time for you.” Ackbar only took a second to point at a door and answer her before scorning another rebel soldier. “YOU! EYES OPEN! Stop looking at only one thing at a time!”

——

Kara knocked gently, “General?”

 Without turning around, General Henshaw addresses her. “Senat— Princess, rather. There is no more senate, is there? Only the alliance. Mon Mothma is especially at sea,” he thinks out loud as he looks at the holograms in front of him, “She no longer has an official title, only a role.”

 “Whereas I find myself in the opposite situation. Both you and captain Grant are being too... deferential. I am eager to serve the rebellion, but I seem to have been assigned no duties past those I have already—“

 “Kara, as someone who was very close to your parents, let me be frank: the best thing you can do for yourself and for the alliance right now is simply to grieve.”

 “I... with all due respect, I know my way around this arm of the galaxy. Give me a ship, let me assist with scouting.”

 The general was becoming increasingly annoyed, “Out of the QUESTION. You don’t think the empire is going to want you dead for your role in their loss? Let me show you something,” his holograms change to a picture of the Princess with a description of her and an offer of ten million credits for her head. “This is a transmission our agents intercepted and forwarded forty minutes ago. See that bounty? That is why I cannot afford to have you more than five meters out of my sight for now. You’re too valuable an asset to be unguarded.” He went back to looking for a new planet. “There are rumors that the empire is seeking out surviving Kryptonians for reprisal. Let’s not add you to that list. You’re not leaving Yavin under anything less than a full military escort. Dismissed.”

——

Kara walked away fuming. She tried to calm down by taking a lap around the base when she over heard some pilots chatting while they worked.

 “Really seem to be taking this loss hard, Luthor,” the man said.

 She’s the woman from before, at the statue. “Compared to the ice princess? Can you believe her? If she can’t mourn her subjects, she can at least shed a tear for Zor-el, her own father. What sort of Vanoorian ammonia runs through that woman’s veins?”

 Kara interrupted the two, “I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been to Vanooria.” They both look at her eyes wide and embarrassed. “Sir, you’re needed elsewhere. I don’t care where.”

 The woman, Luthor, bowed before the princess, “Your royal majesty.”

 Kara rolled her eyes, “You don’t need to bow to me. I’ve no wish to stand on formality today. Rise.” The woman did so. “Luthor, he said? Is that correct? I saw you earlier at the ceremony. You stayed behind, why?”

 “To... to pay my respects. Proper respects,” she said the last part under her breath.

 “What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.”

 “Nothing, my lady.”

 “Clearly, it was something. If you’re angry enough to mutter at me, I give you permission to explain why.” She kept her mouth shut. “Well? Why do you keep your silence?”

 She finally broke, “BECAUSE ITS ALL WE HAVE NOW YOU FROST BLOODED—“ she threw her hands over her mouth in shock at what spilled out.

 “Go on.” Kara prompted in a soft tone.

 “I am... a confirmed royalist. And proud of it. I was one of the lucky Kryptonians mentored directly by your mother. She taught me so much about the heritage of Krypton. What she never taught me— what she, rather, earned— was my lifelong respect for the throne.”

 “You don’t respect me, though, do you?”

 “I have explained my loyalties.”

 “And yet, you refuse to speak to me frankly even though I ask you to. Why? Look around you. What are you afraid of at this point?”

 Luthor let out a heavy sigh and tossed her hands up in exasperation, “Of forgetting. Addressing you in this manner... it’s just not how thing are— were done. And if that won’t be remembered, then another piece of Kryptonian culture will die. And how many do we possibly have to spare?” The silence between them spoke volumes for a moment, before the pilot broke it, tightening her demeanor. “Let me clarify, ma’am. First among the legacies, I pledge everything to preserve the life of your highness.” She bowed before the princess.

 “Luthor, no.” Kara rolled her eyes and directed her to stand, not bow.

 “I am sorry, my queen.”

 “Don’t address me that way.”

 “I may have the opportunity to give my life for the throne yet.”

 “What do you mean?”

 “Ma’am, as we speak, the imperials are hunting down all surviving Kryptonians.”

 “All? How do you know?”

 “Word travels through the rebel forces. Too much to be rumors. Permit me to remain at your side and protect—“

 “Quiet.” Kara cut the other woman off, visibly thinking. “You’ve given me the answer I was looking for. I know what we have to do.”

 “...we, ma’am?”

——

Night has fallen and most rebels are asleep in their beds, including general Henshaw, who is awoken by beeping in his chambers. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sees R2-D2 beeping, trying to get his attention. “Droid. How did you get in past—“

 R2 plays the hologram of the Kryponian princess. “General Henshaw! I appear before you **not** to apologize for what I’m about to do— but to show my respect and to beg for your understanding. I am attending only to my sacred duty, as the last member of the house of Zor-el, to find and protect every last surviving child of Krypton.”

 Henshaw has finally processed enough of what’s happening to be panicking. “ **WHAT?**   **NO!** ”

 The projection continues, “I expect you to object. But hear me out: what is my alternative? To collapse in grief, as everyone seems to wish? To keep my head down and hide? To rule over nothing? I reject that. The last royal of Krypton must be too strong to cower. Too certain to despair. And more than that, general, she must be too stubborn to quit if her subjects and her culture are to survive. If you will not allow me to aid the rebellion, I can do this.”

 “I’ve had enough of this, droid, how do I pause this thing?” His hand goes right through R2, “Another hologram!”

——

“Anyone in pursuit?” Kara is looking back at the planet they hastily left.

 “Not yet, ma’am.”

 “And the jump to hyper space?”

 “Working up to it, ma’am. Just a few more minute.”

 “You’re doing well, Luthor. But I must insist on the truth. From you. At all times. And if I fail to ask, I’ll expect you to volunteer it. Right now, we are Krypton’s children. You and I. Let’s not dishonor that by speaking falsely, or by not communicating at all.”

 “In that case ma’am, this is a bad idea. Now that Henshaw knows you’ve gone, he will put valuable ships and pilots in harms way to recover you. And your whole ambition reeks of impulse. Surely a grand plan requires some thought.” Luthor finally speaks bluntly.

 “That’s quite enough for now. Thank you. What do you think, R2?” The droid beeps in response, growing more frantic.

 “Ma’am! We’re being pursued.” They look up to see two X-wing ships coming after them. Kara recognizes their marks immediately. “Alex and Winn. Can’t you lose them?”

 “I’ll try but—“

 “Just as I thought. They’re passing us.”

 “Isn’t that good?”

 “No.” Their coms come alive with Alex’s voice, “Red five to T-1. Princess, turn your shuttle around.”

 “Hi, Alex, weren’t we just on the same side?”

 “We still can be. It’s up to you. Turn the shuttle around.” Alex was almost pleading. Almost.

 “That’s not going to happen.” She’d heard enough from Alex, and turned off the coms. “Chasing us from ahead? What are they doing?”

 “It’s a herding maneuver,” Luthor explains, “I heard Danvers and Schott brainstorming. Dragging their heels ahead of us. We can’t jump to hyperspace without plowing through them.”

 “Then do it.”

 “You’re not serious.”

 “No. I don’t know. Can’t you just evade them?”

 “I’ll try, ma’am.” Luthor dipped the ship down and left, hoping to shake them loose, with no success. “They’re too fast. I’m going to have to get creative with them. Hang on tight ma’am.” She gets too close and causes a collision, breaking off a piece of the ship. During the excitement, their coms got switched on. “Luthor, what was that?!”

 “Piece of our hyperdrive, ma’am.”

 “Red five, copy that? Could it be true?” Alex tried to confirm with Winn.

 “Making visual contact, Red two. It’s an alluvial damper malfunction, all right. Shuttle’s looking wobbly, give her a wide birth.”

 Kara slams her fist on the wall of the ship “Damn it, can we fix the hyperdrive?”

 “Very easily, back at the port.”

 Kara groans in frustration, “How could you do this?!”

 “No excuse ma’am, I was careless.” Luthor said seemingly unfazed. Kara was too upset to notice.

 “No you were not! You wanted to lose that component. You wanted to fail! You sabotaged the mission because you disagreed with it! Of all the dishonorable—“

 “They’re falling back,” the pilot reported with a smug grin.

 “So what?” The Princess huffed.

 “So this.” Luthor slammed the hyperdrive controls, shooting them into hypersonic speeds.

 “Alex! What are they doing?” Winn watches them take off.

 “Making fools of us. Nice work, Princess.”

——

“Wait a minute. I thought the hyperdrive was—“

“I wanted _them_ to think that. But the component we lost was a useless decoy.” Luthor said so matter of factly, “A little something R2 and I worked out ma’am. We couldn’t tell you, not with them listening in.” The droid beeped in agreement.

 Kara threw her arms around the pilot from behind, “Luthor! You’re magnificent! Can we cut away all the nonsense and be friends?”

 “No ma’am.” Luthor chuckled at the nonsense currently happening as Kara let go.

 “Fine. Will you at least give me your first name?”

 “It’s Lena, ma’am. Lena Luthor.”

 “Well, Lena, can you get me to Naboo in this thing?”

 “Yes ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m gonna hold off on posting the second chapter until I get some feedback. So if you like it, let me know.
> 
> Tumblr: whatever-queer


End file.
